Question: Compute $\tan\left(\frac{\pi}{7}\right)\tan\left(\frac{2\pi}{7}\right)\tan\left(\frac{3\pi}{7}\right)$.
In general, By DeMoivre's Theorem,
\begin{align*}
\operatorname{cis} n \theta &= (\operatorname{cis} \theta)^n \\
&= (\cos \theta + i \sin \theta)^n \\
&= \cos^n \theta + \binom{n}{1} i \cos^{n - 1} \theta \sin \theta - \binom{n}{2} \cos^{n - 2} \theta \sin^2 \theta - \binom{n}{3} i \cos^{n - 3} \theta \sin^3 \theta + \dotsb.
\end{align*}Matching real and imaginary parts, we get
\begin{align*}
\cos n \theta &= \cos^n \theta - \binom{n}{2} \cos^{n - 2} \theta \sin^2 \theta + \binom{n}{4} \cos^{n - 4} \theta \sin^4 \theta - \dotsb, \\
\sin n \theta &= \binom{n}{1} \cos^{n - 1} \theta \sin \theta - \binom{n}{3} \cos^{n - 3} \theta \sin^3 \theta + \binom{n}{5} \cos^{n - 5} \theta \sin^5 \theta - \dotsb.
\end{align*}Therefore,
\begin{align*}
\tan n \theta &= \frac{\sin n \theta}{\cos n \theta} \\
&= \frac{\dbinom{n}{1} \cos^{n - 1} \theta \sin \theta - \dbinom{n}{3} \cos^{n - 3} \theta \sin^3 \theta + \dbinom{n}{5} \cos^{n - 5} \theta \sin^5 \theta - \dotsb}{\cos^n \theta - \dbinom{n}{2} \cos^{n - 2} \theta \sin^2 \theta + \dbinom{n}{4} \cos^{n - 4} \theta \sin^4 \theta - \dotsb} \\
&= \frac{\dbinom{n}{1} \tan \theta - \dbinom{n}{3} \tan^3 \theta + \dbinom{n}{5} \tan^5 \theta - \dotsb}{1 - \dbinom{n}{2} \tan^2 \theta + \dbinom{n}{4} \tan^4 \theta - \dotsb}.
\end{align*}Taking $n = 7,$ we get
\[\tan 7 \theta = \frac{7 \tan \theta - 35 \tan^3 \theta + 21 \tan^5 \theta - \tan^7 \theta}{1 - 21 \tan^2 \theta + 35 \tan^4 \theta - 7 \tan^6 \theta}.\]Note that for $\theta = \frac{\pi}{7},$ $\frac{2 \pi}{7},$ and $\frac{3 \pi}{7},$ $\tan 7 \theta = 0.$  Thus, $\tan \frac{\pi}{7},$ $\tan \frac{2 \pi}{7},$ and $\tan \frac{3 \pi}{7}$ are the roots of
\[7t - 35t^3 + 21t^5 - t^7 = 0,\]or $t^7 - 21t^5 + 35t^3 - 7t = 0.$  We can take out a factor of $t,$ to get
\[t (t^6 - 21t^4 + 35t^2 - 7) = 0.\]We know that three of the roots are $\tan \frac{\pi}{7},$ $\tan \frac{2 \pi}{7},$ and $\tan \frac{3 \pi}{7}.$  Since the exponents in $t^6 - 21t^4 + 35t^2 - 7$ are all even, the other three roots are $-\tan \frac{\pi}{7},$ $-\tan \frac{2 \pi}{7},$ and $-\tan \frac{3 \pi}{7}.$  Then by Vieta's formulas,
\[\left( \tan \frac{\pi}{7} \right) \left( \tan \frac{2 \pi}{7} \right) \left( \tan \frac{3 \pi}{7} \right) \left( -\tan \frac{\pi}{7} \right) \left( -\tan \frac{2 \pi}{7} \right) \left( -\tan \frac{3 \pi}{7} \right) = -7,\]so
\[\tan^2 \frac{\pi}{7} \tan^2 \frac{2 \pi}{7} \tan^2 \frac{3 \pi}{7} = 7.\]Since all the angles are acute, each tangent is positive.  Hence,
\[\tan \frac{\pi}{7} \tan \frac{2 \pi}{7} \tan \frac{3 \pi}{7} = \boxed{\sqrt{7}}.\]